Choices
by TenderWordsForgotten
Summary: We have to make choices everyday. Whether they are simple or drastic. So when Naruto recieved a letter in the mail, he would have never thought he'd have to make this many choices. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**September 18, XXXX**

It was a chilly morning in the village of Konoha. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, shops were just starting to open, and bird began to start their morning melody. It seemed it was going to be a cheerful day for everyone!

Naruto Uzumaki had just woken up, and was exhausted. The clock read 6:50am...damn, he was going to be late.

_'I seriously need to stop staying up so late...but what can I do? Its like as soon as the sun goes down...I get this sudden burst of energy, and no matter how many sleeping pills take, I just can't manage to fall asleep. This sucks.'_ and with that, he started his morning ritual. Showering, drying, brushing teeth, getting dressed, and walking towards Team 7 meeting spot.

As he walked outside, the sun's rays assaulted his tired eyes, leaving him temporarily blind. When they adjusted he could see the Hokage Mountain. Shodaime (1st), Nidaime (2nd), Sandaime (3rd), Yondaime (4th), and the most recent Godaime (5th). He was greeted with this sight every morning, and it warmed his soul some what. To think, that one day his face might be there. Now smiling, he, sluggishly, leaped from roof top to roof top.

His blond hair flowed in the wind wildly, as it bounced from his shoulders into the air, with every jump he took. His lithe body landed in the ground, just a few meters away from Team 7. Naruto stood about, a surprisingly, 6'0". He currently wore an orange, snug shirt, and slightly baggy blue jeans. To say that he was handsome was an understatement, he was **HOT**, but it wasn't his looks that captivated people the most...it was his eyes. They seemed to be able to grasp anything that dared to look into them. You were stuck in a never ending blue hue, and wouldn't be able to look away, well, that is until he looked away.

Naruto walked up to his teammates, with a tired smile on his face. Sasuke, glancing at Naruto, and nodded his head in acknowledgment. These two seemed to become closer over the years. They could be seen eating ramen at Ichiraku's, training, or simply just talking and enjoying each other's company. _'That's something that we haven't been able to do in a long while...my work load has increased over the past couple of months'_ Naruto smiled and looked over at the kunoichi of the group, who seemed to be having a one-sided conversation with Sasuke. Naruto sighed at this, '_After all these years, she STILL hasn't given up...poor Sasuke._' Naruto added at the end, with chuckle, decided to save his rival from all the bickering.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, how is your morning so far?" Naruto said, with a charming smile. He saw Sasuke breathe a sigh of relief, and chuckled again.

"Oh! Ohayo, Naruto. I didn't know you were here already." Sakura smiled, innocently, and then looking at the sun, she added after calculating the time, "You're a little late...How come?"

Smiling nervously, Naruto said, "Well, I've been really tired lately...I just can't seem to get up like I used to. I think it is just because I'm not getting enough sleep." Then sighing, the bags under his eyes were visible, clearly showing how exhausted he was. _'Three...two...one...'_

Suddenly Sakura went into "Medic-Nin" mode, and stepped up to Naruto. "Not getting enough sleep? Why? What do you do during the day to get you so tired? Are you eating right? Your not living on ramen again, are you? You won't get the nutrition you need like that, and then you won't have enough energy to function! Have you been taking those supplement pills I gave you? How many a day?" She said, while looking and checking him over. He had expected this. Now days, she was like an older sister to him instead of a crush.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, its ok. All I need is some sleep...and I plan on getting it while we are waiting for Kakashi-sensei. So there is no need to worry." and with that, he dislodged her hands and walked over to a near by tree.

"No need to worry? No need to worry?!?!?!? Naruto you look like a walking zombie! How much sleep did you get last night?!" She said walking in front of him, a frown edged into her features.

"Ano...around 2 hours...then the night before...I think around 3 hours." Naruto replied with a thoughtful expression in his face, completely oblivious to his teammates gaping faces.

Sasuke, being very quiet through the whole ordeal, was speechless. _'How in the hell can this dobe continue to keep going with that many hours of sleep!? I go home tired everyday, and Naruto has a heavier work load, than I do! He looks like he about to drop any second now! Why haven't you been getting the sleep you need?'_ He was about to voice his question, but Sakura beat him to it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! THAT'S NOT EVEN EIGHT HOURS OF SLEEP!!! Why aren't you getting enough sleep!?!? You should be in bed!!!" Sakura exploded and latched onto Naruto's collar. She may have been around 5'7" but Sakura didn't need height to make herself intimidating, her strength was enough to make a grown man quiver in fear. This was something Naruto knew all too well, as she landed a series of punches.

"Itai!!! I don't know! Ouch! I just can't seem to get any sleep! ITAI!!"

Sighing, Sasuke, pried Sakura's fingers from Naruto's shirt. "Hitting him isn't going to get him the sleep he needs, Sakura. He's a dobe **"Teme!!"** what did you expect?" Then looking at Naruto he asked, "Why haven't you told us that you weren't getting any sleep?"

"Ano..."

"No excuse, eh?" sigh, "You might be insomniac, you should go see Tsunade-sama. I'm sure she will give you something to help you sleep." _' You baka! You could have at least told **me**! Aren't I your best friend? Why do you make me worry about you!?!?'_

Naruto stared at his rival for a moment, _'Did he just suggest something that will help me? It's just like saying that he cares!!'_

Smiling mischievously, Naruto then replied, "Awwww, Sasuke! Are you worried about me? I didn't know you cared!" and with that he pulled Sasuke into a bear hug, which was over the instant Sasuke punched Naruto.

Sasuke blushed faintly at being hugged and caught for worrying, "Tch, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just worried about the team. I don't want to have to save your sorry ass, while we are on a mission." Sasuke said indifferently and looked the other way. Naruto chuckled, _'Wow, so the teme really does care...heh, I feel so special. I just wished that he would admit it once in a while. '_

Sakura, despite still being worried about Naruto, giggled at this. _'It's like watching two brothers teasing each other.'_ She thought with a warm smile.

Their bickering was put to a halt when, when their ever so late sensei, decide to show up with his infamous "pop"

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura and Naruto said purely on instinct, but then looked at him...then the sun again...he wasn't as late as he usually was.

"Maa maa, I have a good excuse this time. We just recently been given a mission."

Hearing this, the three chuunin quickly sobered up and listened.

"Our mission today is to escort a hime to the wind country, and don't worry she is actually very nice ...and very attractive." Kakashi added perversely.

Naruto and Sakura sighed while Sasuke did his inwardly...it was just like their sensei to say something like that.

"Oh! And before forget, Naruto she wants you to bring her to the gates when we leave." Kakashi said, disappointedly

Sasuke curiosity perked at this, "What? She requested Naruto? Thats never happened before. Why him?" he didn't mean to sound irked about it, he really wanted the dobe to get some sleep before the mission, not add more stress on him. But it seemed that no matter what happened, Naruto always had duties to tend to.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura spoke up too. "Naruto has been tired lately, why don't Sasuke-kun or I go to get her? As a Medic-nin, I'd like for him to rest up before the mission."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose at this. "Really now?" He then turned to Naruto, and examined him. No matter how much Naruto tried to act, he did look exhausted. Very.

"You do look tired Naruto...I'm sure that if I talk to her, that she will reconsider her choice. Why don't you go home and sleep?" He finished with a hint of concern in his eyes and waited for the boy's reply.

Naruto looked at all of his teammates with a blank look on his face, but on the inside he was thinking furiously. _'My friends are really worried about me. I would have never thought that they would have taken it this far...I mean, so what? I lost a few...Ok a lot of hours of sleep, but hey, I'm still standing, right? I'll be fine, all I have to do is go and get the hime, like she requested, and take her to the gates. Its not hard at all, matter of fact, it's a piece of cake! I'll take it!'_

His friends waited for the blonde's answer...and they waited...they had thought that he had passed out on his feet with his eyes open, but that thought was quickly banished when a tired smile was placed on his lips and he replied, "Iie, it is alright. This should be easy. So trust me, I'll be fine...and plus she requested, so I don't want to turn her down. Heh, she must really think I'm handsome." he finished off, trying to reassure his teammates that everything would be ok.

Sasuke and Sakura were about to reject his idea, and tell him to go home to rest, when Kakashi interrupted, "Hmm...Well ok then Naruto. I'll leave it in you hands now, but you have at least six hours to sleep...its a little after seven o'clock, so by then you should be well rested." Kakashi patted him on the shoulder, and finished with, "Well, I will see you three then, JA!" Pop and he was gone, leaving Naruto to face Sakura's wrath and Sasuke's glares.

Laughing nervously, and putting his hands in front of him defensively, he backed up. "Oi, c'mon guys, everything will be ok, heh heh." He said as his teammates advanced on him.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled and pounced on him. Naruto, not having the energy to do anything, was left defenseless, while Sasuke watched.

After multiple punches and a couple of kicks, Sakura backed off and said, "NOW I WANT YOU TO GO TO BED AND GET SOME DAMN SLEEP! And if I find that you didn't, so kami help me, you won't wake up for around a week when I'm done with you!!! GOT IT?!?!?!"

Naruto whimpered pathetically, "Ossu."

"Ok then, Sasuke, could you make sure that Naruto gets home and in bed, please. I'm going over Ino's real quick, and then home to pack, so that I could spend some time with Tsunade-sensei. Ja ne!" and then Sakura, too, was gone. _'Home...It would be nice to have a family to come home to...even a friend would do. My apartment is just too quiet.'_ Naruto thought absently, but was then brought back by Sasuke's voice.

"Why did you have to go and accept, dobe **"Teme!"** you know your tired and now, your going to make yourself even more tired." Sasuke pulled Naruto off the ground and let him lean on his shoulder. _'You hide everything behind that damn smile of yours! What do you have to prove? We all know that you are strong, but its ok to admit that you are weak from time to time...sigh I just wish that I could do something for you. You've done so much for me...how can I ever repay you, Naruto?'_

"Look, I don't know why you guys are so hell bent into getting me into bed! Yes I know, I look really tired, but it's not like I do it on purpose! I'm tired during the day, but when night comes, I just can't go to sleep...I don't know how to explain it. Its like I get this huge burst of energy and I'm too awake to go to sleep." Naruto explained when they set off towards Naruto's place.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, as if he was an idiot, "If that's the case, dobe, why didn't you tell Sakura or Kakashi anything? It would have saved you a lot of trouble." _'What are you hiding?'_

Biting his lip, Naruto racked his brain for a suitable answer...but couldn't find one. His instincts were telling him not to say anything, in risk that something might slip. More or less, something about Kyuubi. It made him feel on edge, to even talk to Sasuke about it...and that was saying something.

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto was getting uncomfortable, backed off...for now. He knew he would get his answer later. He then stopped when they reached the front of Naruto's apartment complex. He then gave Naruto the look that said "if you don't go to sleep, I will do worst than what Sakura did". Naruto shuddered and nodded, letting his rival know that he understood, but then smiled a sincere smile. He was glad that his rival cared somewhat about him. He felt a small feeling of contentment spread throughout his stomach, as he waved goodbye and walked into the complex.

_'I'll another bath, so that I can relax. Then I'll go to sleep, and pack for the mission. I just hope that I will be able to get some sleep while we are one this mission. The last thing I need is everybody worrying about me, and stressing me even more about it.'_ Naruto thought in a daze.

Naruto too dazed, that he didn't even hear the receptionist call for him. "OI! GAKI!! YOUR GOT MAIL!!! OI!!!"

Snapping his head up to look at him, he was greeted with an envelope smacking his forehead. It startled him...it was kind of the last thing he was expecting...but he knew he should have...the villagers weren't very fond of him anyway.

He bent down to pick the envelope. _'I wonder what it could be? I've never gotten a letter before...hmm..."_ It was a simple brown envelope...nothing unusual about it...he then looked at who had sent it to him...then gasped. He rubbed his eye frantically as if it would dispel the illusion...it didn't. Everything else in the world was blurred and slowed down as he read the words again:

**To: Naruto Uzumaki**

**From: Kazehaya Uzumaki**

_'Uzu-Uzumaki? Who the? What the hell?!?!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto,_

_Well hello there, stranger! Its nice that we've finally found you! My name is Kazehaya Uzumaki, and yes we are related. I'm you uncle, your mothers younger brother. If you have received this message on time, then you should have a mission today. You will be escorting a "hime" who is secretly your cousin..well second cousin to be exact. Now I'm going to need to you get serious from this point on Naruto, cause if things don't go right, we might never be able to meet each other in person._

_The "hime" will ask for you to meet you before hand...I don't know how she will go about it, but she is a smart girl and she'll think of something. From there, she will tell you the basics to everything you need to know. But there is one thing I need to tell you, right now. **No one must know about us, or what we are to you. ** The Uzumaki are a secret, but well known clan...kami that made no sense, but that's all I can tell you right now. Please be patient, Naruto, and do not do anything to draw attention to yourself. Go about everything as you would usually do, and everything will go as planned. I will see you then Naruto. Take care._

_sincerely,_

_Kazehaya Uzumaki_

_p.s. Take the afternoons as easy as you can...I know you are tired, but relax and get as much sleep as possible, until I see you._

**Chapter 2**

**September 18, XXXX**

Naruto, sighed, as he sat the kitchen table. He had read it multiple times, and he still couldn't grasp the fact that he had had a family out there...and by the letter, it seemed that they were looking for him for quite a long time. Sighing again, he placed the letter down on the table. He had so many thoughts at the moment, and some of them scared him. For instants, what if he met his cousin...and she didn't want him to go meet his uncle? What if, she didn't like what she saw and just up and told him that he wasn't worthy of even having a family...he would be **really** alone then. Knowing that even his own family would turn him down, scared the living hell out of him!

_'Oh god...what if they found out about the Kyuubi_ _, and despised me for being a demon!?!? No! Why does it have to be like this?! I finally have the one thing that I wanted for so long, and this damn demon inside of me, just keeps ripping everything away from me!'_ Naruto thought frantically, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I would officially be hated by everyone, if they were to reject me, I am-STOP IT! Stop thinking about it, Naruto!" he told himself, and slapped his hands against his face. "Those are only "what ifs" you can't actually expect everything to happen that way. Just don't think about it anymore. You need to get some rest, so that you can look your best, when you meet your cousin." Naruto said out loud, as he tried to reassure himself.

Naruto stood up from the chair he was sitting in and started to shed his cloths. _'I'll take a bath...like planned...something to get all this tension out of my body. Then afterwards, I will go to sleep until then.'_

As he walked to the bathroom his pants, underwear, and hitia-ate were dropped carelessly on the floor. He walked into the bathroom naked (A/N: -drools-) and started to full the tub with water. Then taking a glance into the mirror, while waiting, and studied his face...to say the least; He looked like shit. The bags under his eyes seemed to have gotten deeper, and his tanned skin, seemed to have gotten paler, from the lack of sleep. He seriously needed to-wait!...hadn't his uncle said something about sleep?

_p.s. Take the afternoons as easy as you can...I know you are tired, but take it easy until I see you._

How has he known that he was tired? If he knows, then his cousin should be expected to see him tired. This calmed his nerves somewhat, as he turned off the water to the tub and got in. The scalding hot water seemed to take effect immediately as his body relaxed. _'Ahhh...this is just what I need.'_

His thoughts began to wonder again to what the letter had said. Tell no one...secret clan, but well known...patients...tell no one...

_'How am I supposed to meet him without my team knowing? Am I going to get separated from them..cause a diversion or just up and tell them when the time comes?'_ Sighing again, he stopped his train of thoughts...he was suppose to be relaxing. '_I don't need to think about that right now, I'll find out everything when I meet her_.' and with that thought he went into a light doze.

Naruto woke to a feeling of cold water caressing his body. He shivered slightly and slowly rise from the water. Hid body was still exhausted, and his limps felt like lead. He drained the water from the tub, and started to dry himself, as he walked out of the bathroom. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 10:00a.m. He still had time to get some more sleep. Then slowly and sluggishly, dragged himself into his room. Still nude, Naruto threw himself carelessly on his bed and fell asleep.

Again, Naruto awoke. But it wasn't induced...his ninja senses were going wild, as he felt someone standing next to the bed. Quickly, he sat up, turned around, and threw a punch at the intruder, who caught the punch at ease.

He saw the intruder at first glance and made calculations...it was a woman. She stood about 5'9" and had long glossy black hair, that shined blue as it cascaded down to her mid-back. Her skin was pale and flawless, and for some reason it reminded him of a certain Uchiha. Her face contained a perfect nose, and bangs that came over her forehead to meet her eyes...her eyes. They were a deep blue...and they were familiar. But where? '_Where had I seen those eyes before'_, he thought, as he threw another swift punch, which again was caught. She seem to be on the defensive position, and he stepped back some to put some distance between them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!?" Naruto demanded with a fierce voice

She put her hand to the sides, and replied with a warm smile, "Its ok...I'm not here to hurt you."

Naruto looked at her skeptically

She sighed playfully, and continued "I'm your cousin, Naruto-kun...you know...the "hime"?"

Naruto put two and two together...cousin...family...she was his family. He looked at her for a while...still trying to figure out his earlier question. Where had he seen those eyes before? Blue...blue..did one of his friends have those same eyes? Sakura has blue eyes...but they were more of a turquoise color...Gaara too, had turquoise eyes...Ino had blue eyes, but they were more of a baby blue color...Kakashi too...but they weren't the same shade...and that was about it really...no one else had blue eyes except him..wait! That it! She had the same eyes as Naruto did!

Her eyes looks so much like his, that it scared him...just a little bit though...and her skin color really brought out the blue in her eyes...especially when she blushed...'H_uh? Why was she blushing, and why is she looking at me like that?'_ He then looked at himself. '**_I'M NAKED!!!_**'

Naruto had never been so embarrassed, than he was right now...and to think he was trying to make a good impression on her.

"Oh my god!" he then tried to cover himself up, and savage what was left of his dignity. She blushed a little more, and walked away, while scratching her cheek lightly. "I'll be in the living room, Naruto-kun...take your time getting dressed!"

After getting dressed, and walking into the living room, Naruto found his still nameless cousin sitting on his couch, looking at the old picture of Team 7. She was wearing a simple white dress that came to about mid thigh. Her body had many curves that came with muscles. He remembered back to when she had caught his punches...she had a body that was meant for taijutsu. She seemed to be annoyed, though, with the dress because she kept trying to pull it down. He had this defiant, carefree, and loving aura around her. She was definitely a tom boy...

But she was very beautiful, none the less. No wonder Kakashi-sensei had said that he was attractive, she had to have had a lot of suitors.

"Oh! I see that you are dressed," giggling, she then stood up, and walked up to him. "My name is Aya Uzumaki. Its nice to finally meet you, Naruto-kun." she said looking straight into his eyes. The identical eyes captivated Naruto, and he looked into the endless abyss of blue. Emotions were shown to him...emotions that warmed his soul...happiness, affections, relief, giddiness, and lastly...love. Naruto was snapped out of his trance when he felt tiny arms wrap around him.

Naruto stood there tense for a moment, before embracing Aya's smaller frame. He rested his head on the side of hers, and took a deep breathe. He was so happy at the moment. It almost didn't feel real, "Pinch me, and tell me that this isn't a dream." he whispered into her ear. He heard her chuckle followed by a sharp pain in his arm, then a "Its not a dream, Naruto-kun. I'm right here, and I will be from this point on." He squeezed her tighter as he nearly choked back a sob. _'My family. Warm. The arms that offer no harm. This is real.'_

Aya pulled back from the hug, and he reluctantly let her go. She motioned for him to sit down on the couch, and he obeyed, while she went into his kitchen and came out with tea. "I hope you don't mind, but I went into your kitchen before hand and prepared some tea." she said, and handed him the mug.

"Ano..no, its fine. I really don't mind, thank you." sip "Mmm, its really good." he replied as Aya sat down next to him, and sipped at her tea. "Well, I did make it...I've been told that I would make a fortune of I sold this on the market." she replied with a smile.

There was a comfortable silence, and the two sat there, simply enjoying one another's company. Aya was the one to broke it.

"Your very handsome, Naruto...do you have a girlfriend?" She said smiling slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Girlfriend? Oh, no! I've never had one to be exact..." he looked down at the mug. He probably wouldn't never be in a relationship with anyone, with Kyuubi inside of him._ 'Where did that come from?'_

"Really!?! Now what shocking! You and Kazehaya look almost alike, and he has hoards of girls vying for his attention. So why should it be any different with you?" she said looking fully at him now.

"Ano...well..."

"Oh! I get it! Your gay!"

"**_WHAT!?!_**" Naruto's cheeks burned up almost instantly. He wasn't gay!!!

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. My twin brother is bisexual, but you really couldn't tell by looking at him."

"No, no! I'm not gay! I just never had a girlfriend before! Honest!"

"Well, then has to be a reason as to why you haven't had a girlfriend yet? Care to tell me?"

Naruto abruptly went quiet. He didn't want to be rejected so soon. The thought of Aya's kind and gentle face, scrunching into a disgusted one, broke his heart. Soon, he felt a small warm hand, touch his. "Is there something wrong? Was it something I said? If it is, then I'm sorry! Please don't be sad, Naruto-kun. Such a pretty face shouldn't have such a depressed look on it."

that kind voice...

"Naruto, what's wrong sweety?"

...she would turn her back on him...

"C'mon, say something...your scaring me."

...then he would be alone again...

"NARUTO!?!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when a sharp pain connected with his cheek. Aya had slapped him, in order to get him to snap out of a daze. He looked into her eyes, and saw a mixture of love, concern, and confusion in them.

"I..." he had to tell her..before, things went to far.

"I..." Naruto was about to force the words come out of his mouth, when he was cut off by Aya.

"Naruto-kun...its ok, you don't have to tell me." she soothed with a motherly voice. She stood up and walk towards a window in the room, then continued, "You can tell me whenever you feel you should itoko(cousin)...but...I'm sure whatever it is though...won't make me think any different about you...so you remember that, ok?" she said smiling, once more, tilting her head to look at him.

_'But how can I be so sure that you won't turn your back on be, Aya? I wish I had the courage to tell you right now...but thank you waiting.'_ Naruto thought and smiled back with a sad smile. Aya turned her head to continue to look out the window.

There was, once for another comfortable silence, when, suddenly, Aya turned sharply around, and talked once more. "But you do have a love interest, don't you?" she said looking at him intently.

_'What the?! Why is she so interested with my love life?!'_ Naruto mentally shrugged and figured that it was a family thing that he had yet to experience. He then molded over her question.

Well...He did have a crush on Sakura when he was a child..but that was history...the other girls in the Rookie 9, didn't seem to get his interest...Sasu-_**'WAIT!!** Why in the hell did I just think about Sasuke?!? He's not a girl...even though he does have the qualities of one...now that I think about it..**NO!** I will not think that way!'_

Naruto settled for a simple answer. "No..I can't say that I do."

Aya stared at him some more "Your lying."

"Huh? I'm not lying!"

Aya continued to look at Naruto _'Hmm..maybe he hasn't realized it yet...or he could be in denial...oh well."_ she then shrugged, and countered with "Whatever Naruto-kun...its ok if you don't want to tell me...but I will find out, eventually." she finished with a playful giggle.

Sighing, Naruto ignored the comment. Then suddenly remembered the mission "Oh Kami! What time is it!"

Aya, surprised at the outburst, looked at her watch, "Ano, it five minutes till twelve..."

Sighing in relief, Naruto calmed down. Yawning, he slouched up against the couch. He had forgotten how tired he was, with all the excitement going on.

Aya seeing that Naruto was tired, smiled tenderly. They had some things to discuss.

"Naruto...when is your birthday?"

"Ano...October 10th...why?"

"You'll be 18..correct?"

"Eto..yeah. But why are you asking, Aya?"

"Well its simple, you are becoming of age, Naruto-kun."

Raising an eyebrow, he countered, "Your not making sense...I hit puberty a long time ago."

"Hai, and when you did, you grew drastically tall, ne?" Aya tilted her head cutely.

"Ano, hai...it scared me for a while, but I got use to it...but what does that ha-" he was then cut off my his itoko

"It has everything to do with it, Naruto-kun. Now I want you to listen and listen closely, cause I'm not going to say this twice. Do you understand?" Aya said, with an edge of seriousness in her voice.

"Ossu."

"Good. Now, everyone in the Uzumaki lineage, are always short during their earlier adolescence. Its the way our body works, and accommodates to our chakra. Our bodies have a growing amount of chakra during this period, and the more chakra you have..the taller you will be. So that's why you got so tall, Naruto." Aya pause, letting Naruto process the information.

Naruto nodded, letting her know that it was ok to continue. "Ok, just growing tall is just the first faze of maturing. There is more to it...some time around our 18th birthday, our bodies reaches our maximum capacity, to holding our chakra, and it leaks...and that's just sugar coating it, it could be much worst than it seems."

Naruto, stood up and walked toward Aya, "Wait a minute! You mean that my chakra is trying to find an escape route, **out** of my body!? Isn't that dangerous?!" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hai, Naruto-kun...very dangerous. Your chakra will leak out during the night...hence the reason why you can't sleep at night. Your chakra will give you a boost of energy, so that your body rest under the pressure of it. But when your birthday comes, your chakra will rush out of your body, through your pores, and during that process you could possibly destroy everything around you." She said solemnly.

Naruto stood there, mouth wide open, shocked. He could only imagine the damage he would cause if that were to happen in Konoha...he would never forgive himself if something like that would happen.

Aya continued to speak, "If we had not found you when we did...after October 10...Konoha would have completely vanish in a violent haze of chakra...your chakua. No one must know about this Naruto-kun. If someone were to find out about this...they would find a way to use this to their advantage...during wars..sneak attacks...energy sources. We would become lab rats...and we can't let that happen. That is why we are a secretive clan."

Naruto was overwhelmed by the information that he had just received. _'I have to get away from Konoha...but were? If I go to a place were people are..then they would get hurt...and if it isn't populated...someone would come across this huge crater...people would become aware that someone or something caused it. It would be enough to put the clan out in the open...what do I do?'_

As if she heard his question, Aya answered, "We will go to the main house, Naruto-kun...Kazehaya will help you from there..just like he helped me, when I became of age." A warm smile spread throughout Aya's face, as he raised her hand to caress his cheek. Naruto stared at Aya and reached up to touch the hand on his cheek. He sighed, _'Everything will be ok...relax Naruto...just relax.'_ Naruto told himself. He then heard Aya's voice..soothing as him as it flowed to his ears...

"Let your family take care of you, Naruto-kun."

Time Lapse+++++

Naruto and Aya walked down the streets of Konoha side by side

Aya had her arms latched on to Naruto's, they both had gentle smiles placed on their faces. The two seemed to catch the attention of all the villagers, some with anger and suspicion, others with curiosity and lust.

But the pair seemed to be in their own little world, chatting amongst themselves, while walking carelessly towards their destination.

"Naruto-kun" Aya said with a smile still on her face, "While we are on this mission...my name will be Yuki Kaze, ok?"

Naruto looked down at her, "Why? Is this another precaution?"

"Hai!" she said really bubbly. Naruto frowned at this...she was acting differently, now that they were out in the open.

"and your facade another precaution." Naruto stated rather than questioned.

Aya looked up and smiled brightly, "I have to act the part, Na-chan" Aya giggled at the nickname.

Sighing, Naruto paid no mind to the name, and continued to keep walking with an over bubbly "Yuki" latched to his arm.

But little did Naruto know, Aya had a hidden objective, _'If I act like a spoiled brat and try to keep him to myself, I'm bound to find someone that is interested in Naruto-kun. Hehe, this should be fun!'_ She giggled lightly.

Else Where+++++

_'It is close to one o'clock,'_ Sasuke thought, trying to ignore Sakura endless jabbering. _'Naruto should be here in a while...I seriously hope he didn't sleep in, and forget to pick up the hime...oh kami..what if he did?'_ Sasuke looked around at his teammates. Kakashi was reading _Icha-Icha Paradise _and giggled occasionally Sasuke sighed and looked else where, and his eyes came to Sakura once more. He quickly looked away, not wanting more jabbering than there already was. _'I'm surrounded my idiots...where the hell is Naruto?!?'_ and right when that thought escape his mind, he was two figures walking towards them in the distance.

_'Thank god! Someone who isn't insane!'_ Sasuke thought gladly, that his best friend was finally here to save him from Sakura. Not that he would show or tell, of course.

But as the pair came closer, Sasuke saw Naruto and, who he guess, the hime walking awfully close...too close for his liking. His eyes narrowed, when he could make out their features...they both had smiles on their faces, talking happily together.

_'What in the world?'_ Sasuke knew flirting when he saw it...Hell, girls did it to him everyday _'And this bitch is flirting with Naru-huh? Why do I care...ok I care because he's my precious person, that's why!' _Sasuke thought trying to convince himself,_ 'And I'll be damned if some random wench is going to take him away form me...ok...wrong choice of words...if she wants to get him, she will have to do it over my dead boy...sigh that didn't sound right neither.' _He gave up trying to form the right thoughts, and focused on his new pest.

"Hey everyo-" Naruto was cut off by the hime

"Hi! My name is Yuki Kaze! Its very nice to meet you all!" Yuki said with a 100 watt smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**September 18, XXXX**

Sakura watched her teammates, walk down the forest pathway. Kakashi was, as usual, reading is _Icha Icha Paradise_. She then caught sight of the perverted gleam, and came to the conclusion that he just got to a real juicy part.

Sighing, she turned her head, and looked at her love,**(A/N: gag)** who seemed to be glaring at the hime, who was, **still**, latched onto Naruto's arm. Yuki-hime seemed to have taking a liking towards her blonde teammate, and was talking excessively. Sakura wondered how Naruto could take all this smothering and talking without snapping...but he seemed to be fine with it, as he replied to every statement and question that she asked.

She absently wondered why no one had ever dated Naruto...the blonde was everything a girl could want and more. _'Hell, if I wasn't in love with Sasuke-kun, I would have been vying after Naruto.'_ the kunoichi thought, watching the two. Yuki-hime was very beautiful, to say the least, and she was kind of jealous of her looks and body. _'I wonder...is Yuki-hime interested in Naruto? She seems to want his attention every minute...is this why Sasuke-kun is glaring at her?' _Sakura had seen Sasuke try and talk to his best friend multiple times, but was always interrupted or cut off by Yuki...just watching that happen made Sakura angry. _'She seriously needs to let go of Naruto! If she stays on him for even 5 more minutes...**I'll make her!**'_ she thought as her aura lit a fire, and burnt the grass around her.

Aya observed everyone's, movements, facial expressions, and exchanging words every step of the way. Still looking out to see if anyone in the group had special attention for her itoko, she started to formulate a plot on how to approach everyone. '_First, I will started with Sakura' _she thought, and unlatched her arms from Naruto's. Naruto raised his eyebrow, as if to ask "where are you going?". She gave him a "stay here" look and let herself fall into step with her prey.

_'Hmm..she seems a little peeved about something...wonder what it is?' _Aya thought gleefully.

"Sakura-chan, how are you today!" Aya said, boisterously, struggling to keep up the "hime" facade.

"I'm fine, Yuki-hime, thank you for asking...You seem to like Naruto a lot..." Sakura replied her anger quickly diminished to happiness, but...it was forced...she could tell.

Sakura glanced at her, and there Aya saw it; a hint of jealousy...'_Is she the one that has feelings for Naruto-kun?'_ Aya curiously walking closer to the pink haired girl, and whispered so no one (Naruto) could hear her.

"Hehe...am I that obvious?" Aya put her hands on her cheeks and forced a blush, and gazed dreamily at Naruto's back. "Yes...hehe, how could I not like him? Na-chan is everything a girl could possibly ask for, and he so handsome, too. I really hope that he will accept my offer."

Sakura's curiosity perked at this, "Huh? What offer?"

If possible, Aya forced the blush even more, and replied shyly twiddling her fingers nervously, "Well...I asked him of he would think about...ano...quitting his life as a ninja..and coming to live with me...when we get to the wind country. He hasn't given me an answer yet...but I have a feeling he will say yes." She ended with a giggle, and looked over, discreetly, at the girl...Sakura had a deep frown, marred into her face with furious anger evident on her face. _'Bingo! Aya, girl, you should be an actor!'_ She thought mentally patting herself on the back.

_'What the?! She going to try and take Naruto away from us?! I don't fucking think so! There is no way, Naruto is going **anywhere** without **my** permission! Team 7 won't split up again, especially because of some **girl**'_ Sakura thought angrily, as she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another's voice.

"Trying to take Naruto, eh? Thats very selfish of you, Yuki-sama...do you actually think that Naruto will agree to go with you?"

Sakura looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Sasuke walking beside "Yuki-hime" who seemed to be shocked at the brunette's words. _'CHA! You tell her Sasuke-kun!!! Let that spoiled brat know that she can't have Naruto! Team 7 won't be broken up, again and Naruto would never quit his life, and leave us behind! **EVER!**'_ Inner Sakura, came out with vengeance, ready to pounce, if needed.

Aya, on the other hand, was shocked out of her skull! This was the last thing she had expected...Sasuke Uchiha, who had been relatively quiet the whole time, just so happened to be eavesdropping on their conversation and had spoken up. She watched as the man beside her, continue to talk, with indifference...

"What's wrong? Are you that shocked that someone would actually talk to you this way? I'm not one of your servants, Yuki-sama...keep that in mind, and I suggest refrain from getting too close Naruto...'cause he wouldn't go with you even if he **had** to...besides, we wouldn't want you broken hearted, now would we." Sasuke finished with a smirk.

...but behind that cold mask of indifference...Aya could clearly see angered jealousy...so much more than she had seen in Sakura's eyes. But this kind was territorial...and very dangerous, just like a dog guarding his bone, he would attack if needed. If they weren't on a mission, she was sure that Sasuke wouldn't have her anywhere near her itoko...this was exactly what she was looking for.

Ignoring the emotions vibrating off of the kunoichi, she focused her attention on Sasuke. "Why Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were eavesdropping! Is this something you do often?" she replied, ignoring the earlier comment. "Yuki-hime's" turned from sickly sweet to foxy sly...a look and attitude that he knew only Naruto could muster.

"Hn." _'Ok so I was listening...but I couldn't keep quiet after what she had just said! And why the hell hasn't Naruto said anything to me about this! Is he really thinking about going with her?! Yeah, sure, she is very attractive and this would be the type of woman he would be looking for. But I'll be damned if she is going to get him without a fight! Just the thought of Naruto holding her **pisses me off!**...besides, if I would have let Sakura handle this, these two would have been at each other's throats by now.' _Sasuke thought, disregarding the fact that he was jealous.

"Well," Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts. "If you really think that Na-chan wouldn't consider my offer...then I guess we'll find out at the end of the trip. You'll see that you will leave the wind country **_without_** Na-chan...its too bad that it had to be this way though...don't worry, we'll invite you to the wedding, Sasuke-kun. OH! Maybe you could be the best man! Wouldn't that be great!?" Aya paused in her assault, and observed Sasuke's emotions. Anger, of course...some murderous intent, she couldn't tell of it was coming from Sasuke or the girl on the other side of her...and some..doubt?

_'Doubt about what? Does he really think that Naruto-kun will consider my "offer"? Heh, that's sad...and I was really starting to enjoy this moment. Of course Naruto-kun would decline, I may have only known him for a day...but I can see dedication in his eyes...he like..no..**loves** his life as a ninja. There would be no way that I could get Naruto-kun to leave you guys.'_ Aya thought gently, but none the less continued...

"Besides...why wouldn't he want to go with me? He would have everything he would ever want **and** need. Naruto would be **safe**, Sasuke-kun. He wouldn't have to worry about dieing every second of his life. With me, he'll be happy doing the things that he would like to do." Aya said toying with Sasuke. _'I, still, need to know the reason why your jealous...is it because he is your teammate...or something else? Well then, I guess its time to make Sasuke-kun think about that.' _

"Besides why do you care, Sasuke-_kun._" Aya stressed the ending, teasingly, and waited for his response.

Sasuke automatically wanted to reply that it was because Naruto was his best friend...but something else wanted him to say more. He turned to stare at Naruto's back, who was oblivious to what was going on. Every time Sasuke thought about the dobe...he felt something start to build up in his chest...it was strange at first...he had thought that something was wrong with him, and that he needed to see a doctor but...it would always go away, once, he was in the blonde's presence.

So when the pressure started to build in his chest, he would always go find Naruto, and that would make it go away. Sasuke soon found out that he couldn't see Naruto all the time, 'cause either he or the blond would be on a mission, so he couldn't go to him all the time. When that happened he would have to find something to do to keep his mind preoccupied. So yes, Naruto Uzumaki was Sasuke Uchiha's best friend...but why did he seem disappointed to admit that?

"Look...all you need to know is that whatever Naruto does or is about to do, **is** my concern. He is on my team, and is apart of my daily life. He is...important to me...so stay away from him." Sasuke paces became faster, to walk beside Naruto, and soon after Sakura left too with a "Humph" and walked on the other side of her itoko.

Aya watched the three with a warm smile. _'Naruto-kun has people who care deeply about him...that makes me so happy. But is seems that its not Sakura-chan, but Sasuke-kun that has feelings for Naruto. I'm sure of it! He may not be aware of it...but after what I had just said, he'll think more into it...I hope. Its very crucial.' _** (A/N:** **Yes it is crucial..you'll find out later on in the story, hehe) **

Time Lapse+++++

The sun descend below the horizon, as the once clear blue sky, turned a beautiful haze of red and orange. Aya had decided to give herself Naruto a little space, after the little "chat" with his teammates. Speaking of teammates, they were still standing close to him, guarding him protectively. Aya giggled, and was about to approach them regardless of their earlier warning, but her attention was caught by Kakashi's voice.

"Ok everyone, lets setup camp here for the night! Sakura, you and Yuki-sama will share a tent, as well as Sasuke and Naruto. I will go and find dinner, so by the time I get back, I expect to see a fire and tents up. Am I understood?" Kakashi was answered by "Ossu" from the three chuunin, and he set off to find something to eat.

Sakura and Aya were quickly preoccupied in setting up their tent, away from the boys...while the two boys went on the other side of the clearing to setup their's.

Naruto spoke, with a small smile on his face, "Hey Sasuke, where do you want the tent to be?" Holding the essentials that made up the tent

The Uchiha glanced up Naruto, and saw that he looked even more tired than he had when they had left Konoha. Frowning, he replied "Let me do it, dobe...you look exhausted. Just sit down and relax while I take care of it." Taking the equipment out of Naruto's hands, he walked over to a random spot, and began to set it up.

"Oi! Its ok! I **can** help, you know." Naruto smiled kindly, _''I could get use to Sasuke's caring side...but I don't want to feel useless.'_

"Dobe, just go and sit down like I said. I'll take care of it...why can't I do something for you, without you resisting?" Sasuke whispered at the end. He had been walking with him all day, after the talked with Yuki, and every he had looked at Naruto...he looked like he was about to drop. Sasuke had asked, Kakashi-sensei, multiple times, for a break, so that his teammate could rest for a while. But the idiot quickly denied needing a break and that he wasn't tired. _'I'm about up to here with all this bullshit.'_ Sasuke thought furiously, glaring at Naruto, who had coincidently heard Sasuke despite his whispering.

"Awww! Sasuke! Your still worried about me!" he was then caught in another bear hug. "Its ok teme, I can handle helping you with the tent." Naruto said still latched onto Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was shorter than Naruto, had his face smashed into his shoulder. The feeling of warm breath brushing up against his ear and neck, as the words were spoken, making him shudder. He then remembered what Yuki had said:

_'Why do you care, Sasuke-**kun**?'_

_'Kami! What the?! Why am I acting like this?!'_ Sasuke thought frantically as a blush crept on his face, and Naruto's arms held him to his chest. _'He is so warm...but if he just warm...why am I so hot all of a sudden?' _ Sasuke's mind was quickly being reduced to mush, as he sank his nose into the juncture of Naruto's tanned neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath._ '**Kami** he smells so good...' _ he thought as the smell of cinnamon spices assaulted his nose...it wasn't a smell that Sasuke thought Naruto would have, but he became addicted to the scent none the less...he would forever be hooked to Naruto's scent.

He wasn't aware that he had closed his eyes until he opened them to look at his best friend's evenly tanned shoulder. Idly, he thought as he looked at the evenly tanned skin, _'I wonder if it would taste as good as it smells'_ as he tentatively lowered his head to rest on Naruto's shoulder...letting himself be held by the only person he could ever deeply trust.

When Naruto usually hugged Sasuke, it to either embarrassed him, or to distract from something in particular (Usually something to help him get his way). This time it was to distract him...he wanted Sasuke to forget about his tiredness, and let him help set up the tent. It wasn't a big deal really, he could handle, at least, helping him. So when Naruto latched onto the Uchiha, he wasn't expecting to hold him any longer than a second, or three at the most. Sasuke would, eventually, have punched him, or wiggled out of his reach...but Sasuke wasn't moving...or even struggling to get away. Matter of fact, he felt Sasuke rest his head on his shoulder, and this made Naruto blush for unknown reasons.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his body slowly start to go from sluggishly heavy to amazingly lighter, as his chakra flow wildly through his veins. _'I'm glad I know why I can't sleep at night...and I never did thank Aya for the explanation...I'll do that later.' _ Taking a step back, Naruto let his arms fall from around Sasuke, and looked at his face. Gasping, he saw the cold, indifferent, and brooding Uchiha...look rather flushed...and..dazed? _'What had caused this?'_ Naruto contemplated, while he waved his hand in front of his rival's face...he definitely wasn't home at the moment. _'Now I'm worried.'_ Naruto thought.

He was about to shake his rival's shoulders when Sasuke stepped forward and brought his arms around Naruto, embracing him loosely around the waist and tucked his head under Naruto's chin.

Naruto tensed immediately, and without moving his head, he glanced down at Sasuke...who seemed to be very content at the moment. Naruto, with a full blown blush on his face, slowly brought his arms around Sasuke's slightly smaller frame. _'Umm...ok, this isn't awkward...not the least bit...**what the hell is Sasuke doing!! **Wait...when did I start hugging him back...treacherous arms!!! You have betrayed me!! Let go!'_ Naruto silently commanded and started to wiggle. Sasuke on the other hand...

_'Warm...nice and warm...never want to let go...sigh safe..nice, warm and safe...nice, warm, safe and comfortable.'_ Sasuke's thought were very coherent, as he continued to latch onto his source of heat. He was slowly brought out of his daze when Naruto started to struggle to get out of his grip. _'Huh? Naruto?! What is that idiot doing holding on to me!?'_ Sasuke thought, blushing. He quickly shoved him away and punched him in the face, and quickly regretted it. _'Dammit! Naruto is tired! I'm not suppose to me beating him up!'_

Naruto yelled, "**TEME!** Why the hell did you do that! I didn't do anything!" rubbing his now tender cheek.

"What are you talking about!? You hugged me and you know I can't stand that **baka no**!!"

Naruto seized rubbing his cheek, and stared at Sasuke in confusion. "What are you talking about? I **was** but when I stopped you latched onto me like, the world was going to end! You had no reason to punch me!"

Sasuke eyes went wider than they had before, he didn't remember that! All he knew was that Naruto had glomped him in one of his hugs...and..._'Oh kami...that was real!?' _ "Huh?" came Sasuke's intelligent response.

Sighing, Naruto went to pick up, the cause of the whole thing, the tent...walked past Sasuke. "Whatever teme...lets just put this damn tent up, and go start the fire." Naruto said, as he started to pitch the tent.

"Shut up dobe! Go and sit down, or I'll make you! Your tired and..." Sasuke started but stopped his rant, when he got a good look at the blond. Naruto looked from looking tired to looking like he got a weeks worth of sleep. His eyes were fully awake and alert...unlike how they were just a couple of minutes ago...what had happened?

"Sasuke? Oi! Don't get all quiet and weird on me again! OI! Say something!" Naruto grasped onto his shoulders now, and was shaking him roughly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, despite being treated roughly, looked at Naruto in confusion. "What's going on? How? When? Why don't you look tired anymore?!" his voice rose in octaves, wanting to find out the truth.

Naruto, now realizing the reason for being shocked...went to scratch the back of his head, in the nervous action. He debated on telling him...whether or not, Sasuke would still be worried. But he would at least me at ease a bit, right? But Aya's words came back to him;

"_No one must know about this Naruto-kun. If someone were to find out about this...they would find a way to use this to their advantage...during wars..sneak attacks...energy sources. We would become lab rats...and we can't let that happen. That is why we are a secretive clan."_

Even if he told Sasuke the reason why he wasn't able to sleep...he would be giving too much information...and he didn't want to be the downfall of the Uzumaki clan.

"Wait...didn't you say something about being able to sleep when night comes?" Sasuke asked intently, with a slight frown on his face.

Naruto's body went ridged immediately, and was about to deny what was spoken when he was suddenly tackled from the side. Surprised as to what had dared to do this, he looked down to see ravenous locks, and automatically knew it was his itoko.

_'Aya...your timing is incredible!'_ Naruto thought with a hint of relief.

Aya lifted her head from his chest, and with her arms still around him, she asked, "Na-chan! Why don't we go for a walk! I wanna talk to you about something!" Hope brimming in her eyes

Naruto rose his eye, thinking that it was important, replied "Sure, Yuki-hime! Sasuke, you said that you could put up the tent right? Would you mind if I went with her?" It was an innocent request coming from Naruto. It made Sasuke think that there wasn't a hidden agenda...but the look on Yuki's face said other wise. Growling, he answered "No, not if your going to be with **_her_**."

"Huh? What is that all about?" he looked from Sasuke to Aya, who were both glaring daggers at each other. Sighing, he opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by another voice.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto...you haven't put your tent up yet? What have you been doing this whole time?" Came Sakura's voice.

Aya then added, "That what I was just asking Sakura-chan...they still haven't said anything yet." and faked a look of curiosity.

"Do you two need help? Are you missing anything that goes with it?" Sakura asked excitingly, hoping to help out her love.

"Hn."

"Hey! Sakura-chan, why don't you help Sasuke-kun and me and Naruto go get some wood to start the fire. What do you say!?" Aya asked increasing her grip on Naruto's arm.

Sakura hesitantly stuttered "Ano...well...eto.." she didn't know what to say. Sure she would get to spend some time with her Sasuke-kun...but she didn't want to leave Naruto with Yuki-hime..._'DAMN! What am I suppose to say?!'_

"You know what...that doesn't sound like a bad idea, Yuki-hime!" Naruto stated with a smile. "Lets leave these two to setup the tent and we will do the fire. C'mon lets go and get some fire wood!" Naruto walked off, pulling Aya with him. Aya, discreetly, turned around and stuck her tongue out at the two. Sasuke thought furiously, _'You **baka!!!** Don't leave with her!'_ but of course his thoughts went unheard as Naruto and "Yuki" walked away.

When they were deep in the forest, Aya let go of Naruto's arm, "Phew! I didn't think they would ever let us go."

"Seriously." Naruto replied, "They usually aren't like that...I wonder what's gotten into them?"

Aya smiled warmly, happy that she could drop the "hime" facade for a while. "Well, I haven't exactly been very nice to them, heh."

Naruto snapped his head toward her, "What? Why?"

Smiling apologetically, Aya answered "I have to, Naruto-kun. I have to be misleading...so that they don't catch on, just in case something **does** happen..."

"I hate keeping things from them. Every time I look at them in the eyes...I feel guilty, cause it feels like I'm lying to them. I just can't wait 'til my birthday comes, and everything will be over." Naruto was now looking the darkening sky.

"Naruto-kun...we came here to talk..lets talk."

"Ok, what do you need to talk about?" Naruto stepped closer, whispering.

"Its about the next step in the journey...so I'm going to need you to listen carefully." Aya whispered.

Nodding, he listened. "About a couple of miles from here...you will need to separate from us."

"WHAT!? I can't do that! My friends-" Aya put a finger to his lips to silence him. He continued to speak, disregarding the fact that he didn't except the idea.

"I will let you know when that time comes. I will point you into the direction of a river, Naruto-kun, then you will follow it southward...when you travel far enough...my brother will meet you and guide you the rest of the way." She finished, taking her finger from Naruto's lips.

"Aya...please...is there any other way to go about this?! I might become a missing-nin!" her itoko voice became frantic...

"Yes, Naruto-kun...I already know about that...Kazehaya didn't give me anything to prevent that...and I'm still thinking of a way for you to go, and **not** become one...and I still haven't come up with anything yet." Aya sighed, she had wanted to ease his thoughts and make him feel better...but that wasn't helping at all. She sighed, feeling completely at a lost. _'C'mon, Aya...think..there has to be a way to go about this...'_

Naruto lowered his head, in dismay. _'Dammit! Couldn't my dear **uncle** come up with a better plan than this!' _he glanced up at Aya, and saw that she was just as sad about this as he was. _'Dammit, now she is sad...sigh I've got to cheer her up...I don't like to see her like this'_

Naruto stood up straight and pulled Aya into a loving hug, and whispered, "Hey...it'll be ok...I know you'll think of something. Your smart, I know you will...I believe you will." He felt Aya move her arms to hug him around his neck. "Thank you, itoko...that means so much to me." she whispered too, and closed her eyes, to enjoying the comforting embrace.

A twig was snapped in the distance, startling the pair and pulled away from each other quickly.

Naruto looked over in the shadows, as a figure emerged from it.

There stood Uchiha Sasuke...looking rather pissed.

Gulping Naruto thought, _'Oh kami...did he hear everything we said?!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**TenderWordsForgotten: HEY! I'M BACK!! -**

**Anyways...just so you know..I have no idea if I passed Chemistry or not...so yeah, I might get grounded...AGAIN. -sigh- so yeah, that sucks ass-but whatever!**

**For some reason, this chapter was really hard to write and I hope it up to everyones expectations! I'm kinda self-conscious about this too, so if there is anything wrong with this chapter that you see, PLEASE tell me! It would make me feel stupid, but I'd rather that than leave my mistakes in the chapter and let others read it.**

**Ok, so without further ado, the piece that everyone has been waiting for! CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**September 18, XXXX**

Uchiha Sasuke trudged through the darkened forest, looking for his best friend and bitchy client. _'I swear..if Yuki tries **anything**, I'll skin her,,,then paste it back on, and do it again!'_

Sasuke took a few more paces but stopped. _'What did she need to talk about, anyway? Is it about staying in the wind country...yes that has to be it! What else would it be!?!'_

_**They could be planning out their marriage or maybe they planning on telling everyone when they come back with fire wood. **_Said the voice in Sasuke's head.

_'No...that can't be planning that..they have only known each other for a little while! Beside there is no way that Naruto would like onna(woman)!!'_

_**What are you talking about?! He was the one that wanted to go with her when she said that she wanted to talk with him! Think about it you baka! **_

_Well...yeah, he did...but why? Did they plan this while we weren't listening? I was walking with him all day._

_**Well sure you were, but not at the beginning of the day! They could have arranged it then!**_

Sasuke lowered his head slightly. _'Would he really consider leaving with her? After all we have been through? No. he wouldn't! Naruto dragged me back to Konoha to stay with me...not leave, when some random bitch comes by..."_

_**To stay with you? What gave you that idea? Remember...he promised Sakura so that you can stay with her, not him with you...**_

_'...no...no, that's not true...'_

_**Just face it. He is leaving and you can't do anything about it...**_

_'NO! If he leaves, then I'll drag him back, just like he did me!'_

_**Baka...he is stronger than you are, and he was the one who dragged YOU back...you'll just be wasting your time.**_

_'SHUTUP! STOP TALKING TO ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'_Sasuke clasped his hands over his ears while shaking his head **(A/N: is it me, or am I making Sasuke look insane?)**

When Sasuke didn't hear anything, be brought his hands to his sides. Sighing, he continued to look for his best friend. _'Naruto won't leave, Naruto won't leave, Naruto won't leave.'_

Five minutes into his walking, Sasuke heard whispering...it was faint but it meant that someone was near; possibly Naruto and Yuki-bitch. Walking a little further, he heard bits and pieces of a conversation.

"...direction of a river...southward...rest of the way..."

"...any other way...I might...missing...!!"

Sasuke frowned, and stalked forward, but not to much. He didn't want them to know that he was there. When coming to a near by tree he leaned up against it and listened some more. He had to strain his ears, but he caught some of it.

"Yes, Naruto-kun... Already…Kazehaya didn't...prevent that...and I'm still thinking of a way for you to...become one...and I still haven't come up with anything yet."

_'Kazehaya...who the hell is that? Dammit! I'm missing all of the important parts!! There has to be another way to hear them better...'_ Sasuke thought helplessly.

"Hey...it'll be ok...I know you'll think of something. Your smart, I know you will...I believe you will." Movement could be heard.

"Thank you...that means so much to me."

Sasuke peeked around the tree sheepishly and gaped silently. There he saw Naruto holding Yuki, who had just returned his embrace. It was an innocent hug, but for some unknown reason it pissed the Uchiha off. _'Oh hell no!'_

Forgetting all previous thoughts, Sasuke stepped out from behind the tree, crushing an innocent twig that just so happen to be there, and walked through the bushes. To say the least, Naruto and Yuki looked very surprised to see him. _'Humph, I wonder why.' _Sasuke thought darkly, as he looked Naruto in the eyes. His gaze never wavered as he approached his best friend.

Sasuke stood directly in front on Naruto. The Uchiha had to tilt his head up, to maintain his glare. _'I still hate how much taller you are than me..'_ Sasuke thought absently. Sasuke watched as Naruto gulped visibly, and then stuttered out, "O-oi Sasuke! Ano...d-d-did you c-come to help u-us gather s-some w-w-wood?"

Growling, Sasuke replied, "I think you have **enough** wood." **(A/N: LMAO!!)**and with that the Uchiha dragged Naruto away, leaving Aya standing alone.

Genuinely confused, Aya thought _'I guess Sasuke-kun didn't hear anything...but why did he-'_ her thoughts where cut off when another bush came to life. A lithe figure with shaggy hair, a rose from the bushes and walked towards Aya.

"Who are you! What did you hear!?!" Aya shouted, fearing the worst as she adopted her defensive position.

"Maa maa…its ok, its only me Ayame."

Aya instantly dropped her hands when she realized who she was talking to…

"Kazehaya-san…what are you doing here?"

"Oi Sasuke..." Naruto, currently was being dragged by the hand like a child in trouble. "Sasuke..OI! Are you going to stop jerking be around for a minute and talk to me!!" Naruto then yanked his hand away from him.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and stood there for a few seconds...then turned around and punched Naruto for the second time that day.

Stumbling back, Naruto clutched his cheek ands glared at the brunette. "**TEME!!!** What the hell was that for!? Why do you keep punching me!?! Kami, are you PMS-ing?!" Naruto yelled, completely forgetting all rational thoughts.

Sasuke with his bangs covering his eyes, stood there for a while longer. _'Naruto...you were really going to leave with her, weren't you? Did you plan just to leave when he got to our destination, with no explanation at all? Why? Aren't you happy in Konoha?'_ Sasuke looked up at his blond friend and saw that Naruto was still holding his cheek.

"You baka...why didn't you tell me...why are you leaving?" Sasuke whispered, looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto visible stiffened. '_Oh Kami...he did hear!!! WhatdoIdo.WhatdoIdo.WhatdoIdo?!?!'_

"Sasuke...what did you hear?" The blond asked tentatively.

"I heard all I needed to hear! Your leaving because she asked you to!" Yelled the Uchiha excitability

_'Huh? Because she asked me to? Well that not exactly what happened...maybe he heard..but didn't..'_

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto was still quiet, continued..

"I was hoping that what she was saying was just a bunch of bullshit, but what I saw awhile ago just proved it!" Sasuke voice was now loud and frantic, and Naruto's confusion doubled.

Naruto, having snapped out of his stupor. Started talking, "Matte Sasuke! What has she been telling you?!"

The brunette's nostrils flared, "You should know! Your planning on staying with her when this mission is over!! Why are you staying with her!! You don't even know her that well!! I never thought of you to be the type to leave when a pretty face passes by!" Sasuke was now shaking Naruto. Person being shook, could see the anger, despair, foreboding, and desperation on Sasuke's face.

_'What the hell has Aya been telling Sasuke?! I've never seen him like this...is he really that scared...that I would leave..and never see him again...Sasuke...'_ Naruto thought. his face soften greatly, and he stopped Sasuke from shaking him.

Sasuke, seeing the complete 180 that Naruto pulled, looked at his best friend. Naruto's eyes had so much understanding in them, not like a few moments ago. The newly warm smile made his breathe hitch, and the only thing Sasuke could do his stand there; trapped by Naruto's eyes and smile.

"Look...I don't know what she has been telling you..but I'm not going anywhere. She was upset about something and I gave her a hug to comfort her. It's nothing, really...I'm not leaving to stay by her side, Sasuke. Why would I do that when I nearly killed myself to make you stay in Konoha?" Naruto spoke in a soft voice. Almost as if he was soothing a child.

Breaking contact from the blue eyes, Sasuke glanced to his left, "You promised Sakura that you would bring me back..." he said, almost as if it would make a difference.

This earned him a soft chuckle, "Sasuke...I was already going to bring you back before I even promised Sakura-chan."

The Uchiha's eyes widen a little bit, when he heard this. Looking back at his best friend, Sasuke searched his eyes to see if he was lying. And the only thing he saw was sincerity.

"So, you don't worry about it, Sasuke." Naruto finished off with a pat on the shoulder.

Sasuke, with a faint blush, frowned. "What are you talking about! I wasn't worrying!"

Naruto, having detected that his rival was embarrassed, smiled like a Cheshire cat. _'Aww he doesn't want me to know what he was afraid! This calls for a hug!'_

The brunette, backed away at Naruto's 'I'm-plotting' smile, but it did nothing as a firm heavy body that slammed into his smaller frame.

"Awww!! Sas-su-ke-chan!!! You were scared that lil o' me would leave you! That makes me feel so loved! Thanks a bunch, teme! I love you too!" Naruto said, as he picked up his flustered rival and swung him from side to side.

Naruto could feel a warmth spread though out his chest. _'This is a nice feeling. A warm and fuzzy feeling.' _he thought as he set his bundle on the ground, but still kept his arms around him. As he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulders, he thought _'Mmm…was this feeling always been there..or is it because of Sasuke's little confession? Heh heh, has the teme always been so hug-able? -sigh- I could get use to this.' _

Naruto felt complete at home. Holding Sasuke seemed to have a calming effect on him...it was like holding his teddy bear...something Iruka-sensei had gotten him when he was younger. He then giggle as the thought of Sasuke in a bear suit. _'I would pay to see that...'_Naruto's eyes drifted shut as he held his rival.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was the following:

blushing (fiercely)

embarrassed (thoroughly)

panicking (extremely)

All of the above didn't work well with Uchihas. One because they never got themselves into a situation to make them do so. Two...well, they just never like to be. So, when Sasuke was, in order, hug (which seemed to be happening more, lately) picked up (he hadn't been picked up since he was 6!) then **swung** in the **air** (which had never happened to him...or for what he could remember), he was at a loss! Then Naruto made it even worst when he **continued** to hold him!

_'It like I've been on an emotional roller coaster! Is there no end?!'_ Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Naruto rest his head on his shoulder. If possible, this action made Sasuke blush even more.

"Na-Naruto...could you..p-please let me go." Sasuke stuttered uncharacteristically. _'You don't stutter!! Speak right! You're an Uchiha dammit!_

His reply was a mumble, "Mmm, I don't wanna." '_WHAT?!?!'_

"What do you mean 'I don't wanna'?! Let go dobe!" Sasuke started his series of wiggles

"Oi! C'mon teme! This is a warm moment and I would like to hug and to be hugged for a while! Is that so much to ask!" '_Especially when I don't get to have mutual hugs everyday.'_

Sasuke ceased his struggle, and stood still. _'He wants me to hug him back? I thought he was doing this just to embarrass me...'_ Absently his he looped his limbs under Naruto's arms, and returned the hug. When he had done so, he felt the blonde's chest expand and deflate as Naruto sighed, and tighten his hold on his frame.

_'This isn't so bad...'_he thought, _'Safe...I feel safe again.'_ Sasuke then rested his forehead against Naruto's broad shoulders.

Aya Uzumaki was walking in the direction that she saw Sasuke drag her itoko. Currently she was contemplating what her head clan leader had just told her...if things went according to plan, Naruto would just go missing...not a missing-nin, which lifted a great deal of stress off of her chest. _'Naruto-kun will be relieved when I let him know! I can't wait to tell him the next time we are alone!'_

She was happily prancing down a path (that would be skid marks from the soles of Naruto's shoes) when she came across a peculiar sight.

Naruto and Sasuke...hugging...each other...no struggles, or spite in the air...just a pleasant atmosphere...

So not knowing what to do, Aya stopped like a deer in the middle of a road. _'Oh Kami! WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo? _**(A/N: hmm..this seems familiar..)**_ how do I get myself into these kinds of situations?'_

Looking at the pair for a while longer, Aya soon found herself smiling. _'It's him...isn't it Naruto-kun? I don't see you like this with Sakura-chan...so…it has to be Sasuke-kun…Kazehaya told me that it would be someone close to you...'_ Aya then noticed that the sun had been completely set for some time now...she was going to have to break up this warm and fuzzy moment...but how?

Then a light bulb suddenly came to life above her head...

"NA-CHAN! SASUKE-KUN!" and the two were promptly glomped...

Two Hours Later

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that night. His arms were folded in back of his head, as he looked at the top of his tent. He was currently laying in his sleeping bag (Sasuke was sleeping soundlessly beside him), waiting for sleep to engulf him. And it didn't help that Kakashi-sensei suggested that they go to sleep early.

So...here he was...laying here...bored...

_'Is everyone else's so fucked up as mine? I mean, SERIOUSLY! I've gone though enough drama and difficulty to last for 4 lifetimes...-sigh-'_

Turning on his side(facing Sasuke) in a vain attempt to get comfortable, Naruto then sighed again.

A series of thoughts ran through his head, as he lay there. Hobbies, likes, dislikes, his favorite animal, favorite TV show, stuff he had to do when he got home, and other things along those lines. But his thoughts slowly deceased, when the man beside him started to shift. Then mumbling could be heard.

The Uchiha turned on his side to face Naruto, and he could clearly see a frown, marred into his face. Naruto's eyes seemed to be better at night, thanks to a certain kistune, and it saved his a hand full of times. So to say the least he was great full for these kind of things, 'cause there was something clearly wrong with Sasuke.

_'Might be a nightmare...'_ He thought absently. _'Should I wake him up?'_

Naruto watched his rival's face scrunch up further and further. His coherent mumbles started to become for clear.

"...No...don't...stay...Naru..."

Naruto's heart started melting

_'He really doesn't want me to leave...its kinda sad. Ironic too. I was practically lying to him, when I told him I wasn't leaving...Kami…I'm the worst friend in the world. I could only imagine what he would do if he found out what is **really** going on...'_ The blonde's thoughts trailed off, when a he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

Uchiha Sasuke was reaching out for him.

_'...Yup...heart is officially a puddle...'_ and without a second thought, Naruto reached out and grabbed the hand.

This seemed to pacify the brunette...somewhat…he mumbled from time to time, but that seemed to be it.

Having nothing else to do, Naruto did something that he would say was creepy: He watched his rival sleep.

But Naruto was bored, so it seemed to be a good enough excuse. He soon found out that the Uchiha looked rather cute without a scowl or a glare placed on his face. It took ever ounce of his will power not to reach over and touch his face.

It was weird…but good in a strange sense. Weird, because he never really took the chance to look at Sasuke, I mean **really** look at him. He now understood why every girl in Konoha was vying for his attention. Sasuke's skin was porcelain white, flawless, and without a scratch on it. The Uchiha's blue/black hair was thick and looked soft(He'd never touched it) to the hands. His eyes, when they were open, were a deep onyx color that were either empty(when he didn't care) or full of emotion (usually when he was fighting). He had a tall lean yet muscular body, and was graceful when he was in combat.

All in all Uchiha Sasuke was everything a person could ever want and more…

During his muse, Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hand grew tighter. _'Sasuke…'_

Naruto's mind grew foggy from that point on, and he didn't quite realize it had when he did something he was yearning for…

He yawned...a really big yawn...

His body went ridged at this. When Naruto yawned...that meant that he was one step away from falling asleep...but that wasn't suppose to happen for another five hours. _'What the hell?'_

Naruto's attention was demanded when he felt Sasuke squeeze his hand. Looking at his and Sasuke's clasped hands he thought, _'For some reason…holding the teme's hand doesn't feel bad. It actually feels kinda nice...'_ Yawning again, Naruto decided not to question the unknown reason for tiredness, (Not that he mind) and let himself fall asleep.

As Naruto did so, the outline of his and Sasuke's hand glowed violet. As the seconds went by, the color receded, leaving as silently as it came.

One Hour Later

Naruto awoke with a start, as Sasuke let go of his hand to turn on his side. The grogginess of sleep was quickly receding and was replace with surges of chakra. The rush happened so abruptly that it left him light-headed and confused. _'Huh? What?'_ The blond lied there for a moment, letting his brain catch up with his body.

Thinking that something was wrong, Naruto alerted his senses. Sound...nothing; There didn't seem to be anything out there other than animals...he then discretely spread his chakra searching for other chakra; again...nothing. What had woken his up? The blond noticed his once warm hand was now cold...maybe he was sleeping lightly, and when the Uchiha had moved..._'No..that can't be right, cause all my chakra is flowing again..faster than ever. Kami, I'm never gonna get a good night sleep at this pace.'_

After laying there in his sleeping bag for a few moments, Naruto grew bored. Crawling out of the tent carefully, Naruto crept away from the camp site to be alone.

_'To pass time, I'm going to have to find something to amuse me for a while...'_ Naruto looked around himself _'Oh what the hell am I thinking?! I'm in the middle of a forest! There's nothing out here that can amuse me!!'_ The blond thought with a pout.

Walking a ways further, Naruto's pout dissolved when he came to a small clearing. It was about 1 mile in diameter, with a small hill a little off from the center of it. And with no trees to block it sight, the stars lit the sky with various of colors. White, blue, pink, red...then there seemed to be a light colored hue surrounding them...it was really a site to see.

Smiling, while looking at the stars, Naruto walked to the middle of the clearing. _'Kami...so many stars..Its so..so..overwhelming.'_

A chakra signature flared slightly behind him. The person had, obviously, wanted to let Naruto know that he was there. Naruto smiled at this, _'I should have known better than to think that I couldn't get past him.'_ But instead of turning around to greet the person, he continued to admire the stars.

Grass crunched behind him as the person's feet came within hearing distance, until they came to a complete stop two feet away from him.

"Maa…Naruto, why aren't you asleep? We have a long day tomorrow, so you'll need all the rest you can get." Kakashi stated.

Naruto tilted his head to look over his shoulder. Smiling he said simply, "I can't sleep…"

His sensei didn't have his hitia-ate on; his left eye still remained shut, but his usual mask was still in place. Kakashi's jounin vest was also left behind, letting his well sculpted body show under his tight black half-sleeved shirt.

Kakashi took a few steps to stand beside his student, who was a few inches shorter than him. When Naruto had gone through his series of growth spurts, Kakashi was shocked on how tall the blonde was now. And it wasn't just his height that changed, it was his attitude, power, and looks that changed also. Kakashi would say that out of the three on Team 7, Naruto was the one who had changed the most.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Naruto…the reason you can't sleep…" Kakashi was now looking at the stars above him, but could see in the corner of his eyes that Naruto was now looking at him.

"Yes, sensei? What is it?" came Naruto's voice.

"Does it have to do with the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Do you think it has to do anything with him, Naruto?" The jounin was now looking his blonde student in the eyes.

Naruto's answer came almost immediately "Iie…its nothing like that…" The blonde then asked another question, "Kakashi-sensei…what do you think about this mission?"

Kakashi frowned slightly at the quick answer and random inquire "What do you mean?"

"I dunno…just what do you think about it?" Naruto eyes had a glazed over look, as he broke eye contact with his sensei.

'_Naruto…do you know something that I don't? Are you trying to tell me without telling?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Hmm, I think it is a simple mission. Even though I have never heard of a hime with the last name "Kaze"…Naruto…is there something you want to tell me?" Kakashi probed

Naruto stood there for a while longer, leaving the man beside him lingering in anticipation. _'I wish I could tell you Kakashi-sensei…it would be a big weight off of my shoulders, but I can't. all I can do is just talk to you and lead you on. Wait! If I tell him that I think something is wrong…then when I do go missing…Kakashi-sensei could go back and tell Tsunade-baa-chan that I was anticipating something like this, and then I won't become a missing-nin! Its perfect!!'_

"There isn't really anything…I just feel like something is gonna happen. Like one of us is gonna…ugh, I don't know!" Naruto stuttered.

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him. "Slow down Naruto…what do you think is going to happen? To who?"

"That's the thing, Kakashi-sensei…I don't know. But if there is one thing that I am grateful for being a jinchuuriki, its Kyuubi's instincts. I feel more on edge the more closer we get to the wind country." Naruto stated _'Yeah, that should do…that should give him enough to go on.'_

"Hmm…do you think it is because we are getting closer to Suna? Kyuubi could be reacting to being near Shukaku. Do you think that could be it?" Kakashi reasoned.

'_Err…well, I would have never thought of that…'_

"No, Its not that…Kyuubi has calmed down some over the years, from being around Gaara…so no…this feeling though…its more of a weary one then a need to fight, Kakashi-sensei. Am I making sense?" Naruto looked up at his sensei, hoping that he took the bait.

Kakashi eyebrows were knitted together in contemplation. _'Yes…it does make sense…but what is it that is even making the Kyuubi on edge. It looks like I won't be finishing Chapter 7 in Icha Icha Paradise tomorrow…'_

Kakashi smiled, "Yes you are making sense, and if you are right then we will need to be on guard…I'm glad we had this talk, Naruto." He then turned to leave, but stopped to peer over his shoulder "Naruto…don't stay out here too long…and if something happens, send a bunshin."

Beaming, Naruto nodded and watched Kakashi walk towards the camp.

When the jounin was out of sight, Naruto sighed and looked up at the stars again.

"Not being able to sleep…I guess this is what Gaara feels every night." the words were spoken solemnly, as the blonde settled on the grassy ground. "Well Gaara…it looks like me and you will be watching the same stars tonight……"

**September 19, XXXX**

A bundle in a sleeping bag shifted slightly as its contents began to rouse. Sasuke head poked out from the top as his eyes blinked to adjusted to the familiar light. The sun was shining as fiercely as it would in Konoha, and the birds too, sung with all there might. Usually, Sasuke would curse and pull the covers over his head…but this time was different.

Sasuke awoke to feeling refreshed and surprisingly light, and he literally had to fight to keep a small smile off of his face. _'I feel great…but why? I slept in a sleeping bag in the hard forest floor…and I feel as if I was given a full body massage while I was asleep.'_ Sasuke moved his legs out of bag with ease. It was with so much ease that Sasuke's feet landed on the sleeping bag next to his. It was empty sleeping bag

Now it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the dream he had had the previous night. Sasuke quickly touched the bag for any form of heat, which he found none. Which meant that Naruto hadn't been there for quite a while. Panicking some more, he quickly dove for the tent's exit and in the process, got dirt all over himself.

"Whoa…where's the fire Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi, leaning up against the tree near their tent...reading that hideous orange book of his. Glancing around to see if his blonde teammate was in site, he only saw the other two tents…and his perverted sensei.

Quickly cutting to the chase, Sasuke voiced his worry, "Where's Naruto?!"

Kakashi (visible) eye widen for a split second, but then went back to its usual drooping style. "Maa…it looks like he didn't come back last night…"

"What? Why did he go? Where did he go?!" Sasuke voice was on the edge of desperation.

"Hm? Are you ok, Sasuke?" Kakashi hadn't seen Sasuke this frantic in a long time. The reason had to be worth his attention.

"Just answer the damn question, Kakashi! Where did Naruto go?!" Sasuke stood up, not bothering to dust himself off as he stood up close to Kakashi. This only made Kakashi's curiosity mount more, "Sasuke…is there something wrong?"

"Kakashi-sensei…just tell me where he is! How long has he been gone?" Sasuke was now clutching onto his jounin's vest. _'Dammit, Naruto better have not left anywhere without telling me!'_

The jounin then felt that if he didn't tell him what he had wanted, the Uchiha would have a panic attack. "Calm down Sasuke. Naruto couldn't sleep last night, so he went to a small clearing a few ways away from here…he might stil-" Kakashi wasn't able to finish his sentence before Sasuke demanded another. "Which way?!"

Pointing east, Sasuke soon disappeared leaving Kakashi standing there. He stood there for a moment, trying to digest what had just happened before he shrugging and resuming his morning fix. Word porn.

Sasuke ran until he came to the clearing that Kakashi told him about. Due to the change in seasons, the grass had a bright golden color to it. The wind blew slightly and the grass waved along with it, but none of these things concerned Sasuke. Naruto was the top priority…and he was no where in sight.

Running into the middle of the glade, he was about to call out for his teammate when he stumbled over something. Something that was snoring slightly. Glancing down…he saw the object of his pursuit.

Naruto was laying on his side, knees bent at an angle, with one arm on top of his side and the other residing in front of his face which was shaded by his hirsute hair .Sasuke seemed to revert back to his trance like state, while he watched Naruto's blonde hair mingle with the grass as the wind blew.

Sasuke sighed, as he sat down next to Naruto's sleeping form. _'You're the only one that I worry about Naruto…why? Your perfectly capable of taking care of yourself…well, sometimes. But why do I worry…I guess…its because you're **my** precious person. I'd do anything for you…'_ Sasuke thought as he brushed a strand of hair our of Naruto's face.

'_Naruto looks tired again…I wish I knew what is wrong with you so I could help'_ Sasuke then shook his sleeping teammate gently, and said person was slowly but surely arousing.

Blue eyes opened up lethargically, and focused on the blurred form before him. Naruto didn't have to rely on sight to know that it was Sasuke. The smell or sandalwood and the warm aura gave it all away. Smiling despite being exhausted, Naruto groggily spoke. "…Oi…ohayo teme…"

"Dobe…what are you doing out here?" Sasuke spoke softly, and nudged him again when he closed his eyes.

"Mmm…couldn't sleep last night…" Naruto didn't open his eyes.

"Naruto? Oi..open your eyes, or you'll fall asleep. We need to get back the camp." Sasuke nudged Naruto a bit more, but Naruto was losing he battle to stay awake.

"Sas…uke…if..if.." Naruto voice faded somewhat.

"Naruto? Oi! Naruto?!"

"If…if I were…to lay..here forever….would you lay with me…and forget the world…" after the question was spoken, Naruto's world went hazing as he surrendered to exhaustion.

"Oi!! Oi don't go to sleep! You need to get up!" It did nothing, and Naruto could no longer hear him. Heaving a sigh, the Uchiha let his teammate rest…while he could. But never the less, Sasuke did hear what he had said, and he did have an answer.

"Hai…Hai I would Naruto…if it would make you happy…I would."

**-wipes sweat from brow- Phew! Well, thats it for that! **

**Well, I haven't really started on Chapter 5 yet, but I have the layout for it and everything! Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ho ho, lookie lookie! An update! I got reviews last time! I was sooooo happy!! - I was thinking that, because of the holidays, I wouldn't get reviews, but oh, you guys proved me wrong! I'm really happy! **

**Well, there isn't any main characters in this chapter…I was trying to find a way of telling you important things, and this was the only thing that popped up in my head!**

**Heh, and two people found out that Naruto's last line in Chapter 4, was a lyric to a song. Props to Shiva-iceflame and Niver! I really didn't think that anyone would notice…**

**So without further ado…**

**Chapter 5**

**September 20, XXXX**

It was a bright and sunny day as Neji Hyuuga walked down the streets of the lively village of Nanika. People smiled and children waved was he walked by, and the brunette couldn't help but respond back. He was currently on a simple retrieval mission; recover the scroll, and then get back to Konoha alive. It was nothing to lose sleep over, but he was a Hyuuga and missions assigned to him were always taken seriously…even though Tsunade waved it off as an undemanding one.

The had came across this town on his way to pick up the spool, and it seemed to have a wide variety of stores and restaurants. So Neji decided that if he had enough time, he would stop on the way back and grab a bite to eat.

'_Its around high noon…if I run till night fall, then there will be half a day after that. I'm making good timing.'_ Neji thought. _'I now have the privilege to stop here and eat. '_

After asking a variety of people, and there whether or not which store serves the best food; The brunette approached a bistro of the name _Tsunami_.Almost everyone that he came across had said that they had the best sea food in the village. And Neji like sea food. Very much.

From the outside, the place didn't look very big but as he walked through the door, he found it was definitely bigger on the inside. They had a bar for the people who came and only wanted alcohol, and the rest of the place had tables in the center, and the booths were aligned along the windows of the restaurant.

'…_it seemed really full today.'_ at first the first skim, it didn't seem to be any open tables. Any other person would have sulked and came back when there was…but then again, Neji wasn't just any other person.

After the third glance around, the brunette set his sights on a small two seating booth (The ones that don't seat 2 but 1 on each side of the table). Moving swiftly though the scattering waitresses and other customers, Neji claimed his prize as he sat down.

**10 minutes later…**

After patiently watching the waitresses run around and pass him by, Neji grew frustrated and bored. _'I can understand that they are busy, but I haven't gotten any services yet! This is ridiculous!'_

Neji's thoughts scattered from then on while he waited for someone to come and take his order. Mostly on what had changed over the past years. Particularly because of a certain blonde.

'_Naruto…'_

Neji rested his head on his intertwined fingers as thoughts about Naruto filled his head. Over the years, Naruto physic changed drastically. Sure Neji was tall to but Naruto was at least an half an inch taller than he was. It may not seem like much, but just remembering that Naruto was **once** the shortest out of all their friends, it was really saying something.

Neji reminisced fondly on how uke-ish the man had been…he truly was adorable. But now Naruto had out grown that phase and transformed into a full blown seme. Now a days, the blonde had a powerful aura surrounding him. Everything about him just oozed the word 'amatory'. It was too bad that Naruto didn't see it, cause it would have made the job of claiming him, a lot easier.

'_I wonder what he is doing right now…is he in Konoha..or on a mission. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to him lately because of all the work he has been doing lately…we're definitely going to have to catch up, the next time I see him. I don't like this rift that is growing betw-'_

Then suddenly Neji's hair stood on its end as he felt strong chakra surged throughout the air, but as soon as it came, it quickly disappeared. Neji's eyes looked around franticly to seek out the source with his eyes. He didn't want to activate his Byakugan, it used chakra and the person would be able to detect him. He would have to rely on eyes…**without** it.

As if timed, a tall man walked through the entrance of _Tsunami_. The man glanced around, obviously looking for a seat, when he found none a pout became visible on his face.

He looked about in his twenties, and was wearing street clothes; a plain white shirt with kakis and open toe shoes. The man was tall with an even skinned tan…blond hair…and…_'Dear kami…'_ Neji's eyes widen, as he looked (at a distance) at the man's deep blue eyes. _'Naruto…? No, this isn't **my** Naruto.'_ the only difference between the two men, was the absence of the Konoha hitia-ate, and the cheek markings. This guy didn't have them.

'_Could the two be related some how? The only difference between them is that he doesn't have Naruto's cheek marks…and he looks a bit taller…its possible that they-'_

"Excuse me sir?" Neji looked up to see a waitress standing next to him, "Would you mind sharing your booth? As you can see, we have a full house this afternoon, and there are still people coming in. Is it ok?" her eyes seemed to be pleading.

"Hai..it is fine." it wasn't her eyes that made him say yes…he was hoping that the Naruto look-alike would be seated with him. If he could get enough information…or even a last name, it would help a great deal. _'Then Naruto will know that he isn't alone anymore…'_

"Arigato, sir."

And as if the heavens were on Neji's side, said waitress walked over to the man at the entrance and pointed in his direction. The blonde smiled gratefully at her, bowed, and made his way over to the booth. Neji continued to scan the man; his walk was graceful and his light steps barely made any sound.

As he sat down, Neji noticed other things. He was built, even through his slightly loose shirt he could see the muscles ripple with every movement. Looking up (he didn't want to be caught staring) he déjà vu engulf him.

'_Naruto…'_ the mysterious man's eyes enchanted him, just as Naruto's would, and Neji found out something else. The eyes before him…they glimmered with wisdom, confidence, and power just like Naruto (Well maybe not the wisdom part), but the blonde's aura was more…how do you say? Compelling? Something that had a drawing affect on him.

"Ano…konnichi wa…is there something on my face?" 'Naruto' then started to rub his face in random spots, to get what was on there off.

"Hm? Oh, gomen nasai, I didn't mean to stare…its..ano…gomen." Neji broke eye contact and looked away with a slight blush. _'Dammit…I can't believe I got caught staring!…well at least I don't have to worry about first impressions anymore.'_

"…so" the stranger said, "Your face isn't familiar…do you live near by?"

Looking up at him again, Neji realized that they had skipped introductions…any normal person would have done that at the start. Maybe the man didn't realize it.

"No…I live in the fire region."

"Konoha."

Neji's eyes widen, _'How did he know?'_

As if he heard the blonde replied, "Your hitia-ate…just if you wondering…"

The brunette deflated instantly. _'Kami…'_ this man seemed to put him off edge…like Naruto. It was so hard not to think of the blonde in front of him as his Naruto. _'Wait a minute…then why did he ask?'_

As he voiced his question, Neji was only able to get half the sentence out of his mouth before he was interrupted.

"It's a habit, heh." Dear kami, he even did the same scratch behind the head, thing Naruto did when he was nervous.

"…and what about you? Do you live around here, Mr…?" Neji made his first attempt to get a name…

"Well, I live a little ways from here…I just come here from my home…this town…great place to get away."

…but it seemed that the stranger didn't want to give a name…that or he was just oblivious to the whole thing.

'_Well, it seems I might have to give out my name first…I hope that I'm not making a mistake…'_

"My name is Neji by the way, Hyuuga Neji." the brunette spoke, reaching he hand out to shake.

'Naruto' looked at the hand for a while. Then smile foxily, and took a hold of the hand.

'_He had calluses on his hand…he's a fighter…I wonder what type of weapon he uses…'_

"Tell me Neji," The man still had a hold of his hand and leaned over the table some, "Do you always give your name out to strangers? Or am I just special?"

The Hyuuga was startled my the question, but didn't show it. _'So, he has been purposely dodging…hmm…'_

The waitress walked up just in time to break the tension. "Konnichi wa, is there anything that you'd like to drink?" She asked while she set the menus down and pulled out a note pad.

The blonde let go of Neji's hand and smile cheekily, "I'll have some sake."

"And you sir?" She turned and looked at the Hyuuga.

"Water will be fine."

"Thank you, when I come back, please be ready with you orders"

They both watched her leave and when she was our of ear shot, the blonde looked back at Neji. "Well?"

The Hyuuga smirked and leaned forward, purposely invading the man's space. "That up to you…stranger. Are you special?" he spoke, looking in the other man's eyes, hoping to intimidate him. **(A/N: is it me…or does that sound REALLY perverse?)**

"I might be…" the man smiled, and leaned back as he picked up his menu. The blonde then peeked over the top of it and continued, "but what do you want me to be…Hyuuga Neji?"

Mimicking the person across the table, Neji skimmed over the menu and decided what he wanted, but kept it in his hand. "I was hoping that you are. Tell me…do you know someone that goes by the name of Naruto?" Neji kept his eyes sharp for anything that would give him a hint. If this person was related to Naruto…then did they know what he existed..or did they knew and didn't care. He really hoped that it wasn't the latter of the choices.

"Hmm…Naruto…Naruto…the name is familiar, but I can't place it with a face. Can I ask why you asked?" the man smile. It was fake. Neji would know…he can see through fake smiles even without his Byakugan.

'_So…he does know Naruto. Well, he didn't exactly come out and tell me, but it was a suitable hint. There aren't a lot of people who have the name Naruto…so its safe to say that we might be talking about he same person…he know the name Naruto but just not what he looks like. It's a start…I'm sure I could get more out of him with a little bit if time.'_ Neji then placed his order when the waitress came and asked for it.

When she had left, he answered "You bear a striking resemblance to him…its scary. When I saw you walk through the door, I almost wanted to called out that name."

"Well, they say everyone has a twin out there in the world…"

"Yes, and there are also clans that have dominate traits, for instance…your eyes and maybe your skin color." Neji was now in full interrogation mode. If this man was in any way kin to Naruto, then the blonde needed to know that he at least had a family out there.

His previous answer earned him a chuckle, "Neji…has anyone ever told you that you are persistent?" That was a rhetorical question, but the man continued. "Why is this so important to you anyway? You asking a complete stranger, who happens to look like your friend, just because I have the same hair and skin color-"

"And eyes." Neji pointed out.

"-and eyes…what do you think the odds are that he and I are related?" the man was getting slightly irritated. He was tapping his fingers against the table…sign of distress.

"I'd say that since you won't give me your name, and he keep trying to sway but assumptions…at least sixty percent chance. Oh and plus the fact you said that you recognized Naruto's name, I think that bumps it up to eighty percent." Neji now had a smirk on his face. Things were going his way…at this rate he would have what he needed in no time.

"You never answered my question, Neji…"

The brunette's eye brow arched slightly, "What question?"

Chuckling again, the blonde voiced it, "Why is this so important to you? Did he do something for you, and your trying to repay him back? Are you his lover? C'mon give me something…" the stranger rested his head on his hand, as gave the Hyuuga a smug look.

Neji looked somewhere other than the man's eyes. _'it feels weird…if I admit that I like Naruto and care deeply for him, it'll be like telling Naruto that.' _Neji glanced at the man, who was still waiting for an answer. _'I..I can't…'_

"I don't see why that so important…" Neji could have came up with a better answer, but if he hesitated then it would give the man more reason to resist.

"Well yeah, but I also don't see why my name is so important, or why your so hell bent to make something out of nothing…but you don't see me saying anything." The blonde was mocking him. Neji hated to be mocked. Especially when Naruto did it…and this man looked like him to it still had the same effect. _'But damn…he's right, I knew I should have came up with a better answer'_

"Hn." that was by far the best answer the Hyuuga could come up with. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't produce a better comeback.

The man, seeing that the tables had turn, grinned widely. _'Just like Naruto, dammit! They have to be related! No one is stupid enough not to see that! Even **Lee** would suspect!'_ Neji's hands were clenched under the table.

"Aww, your awfully quiet now…can I buy a vowel?" teased the blonde, and how Neji loathed him right now, so he just glared at him.

"Jeez, are you mad at me? Come now, you way too young to even beat me with words, kid. Give yourself ten years or so, then come back." the man smiled as their orders were placed in front of them, steaming hot. **(A/N: err…you can decide what they are eating…it didn't want to put forth the effort on this part, heh :D)**

'_Ten years? He doesn't look **that** much older than me…'_

"How old are you?…if you don't think that its too much ask." Neji gave him a flat look at the end, and the stranger just laughed.

"How old do I look?" the man's eye twinkled with amusement.

Neji brow frown, trying to pin point the man's age my looks. "I'd say..around twenty-two."

This seemed to please the man, but Neji didn't know why. He did he guess wrong? Or right?

"Nope. Wrong answer, but thanks for the compliment none the less. It lets me know that I'm taking care of myself." he said, as he popped a piece of food in his mouth, and chewed.

"I was wrong? Then how old **are** you?" Neji whispered but it was more to himself then to the man across from him.

Humoring Neji, he leaned forward and whispered too. "Do you promise not to tell?"

Neji leaned forward and listened intently. The man looked around him to make sure that no one was listening, but it was more like an added affect.

"I'm thirty-nine years old…I'll be forty next month." the man smiled gleefully, almost as if he was a child.

"You're…your lying…you can't be that old." Neji was shocked. How can someone that old look so young? _'Is he using the same type of jutsu that Tsunade-sama uses?'_

"I know! Isn't it great." the blonde cheeks looked as if they would break from the huge smile placed upon them.

**Time Lapse…**

Neji and 'Naruto' walked away from _Tsunami_ after they had eaten their fill. The sea food was extremely good, better than anything Neji had ever tasted. It was well worth the wait.

The brunette looked to his right and saw that the blonde, too, was very pleased (If the pat on his stomach wasn't any indication).

"Where are you headed now, Neji?"

"I need to get back to Konoha. I don't want to waste anymore time lingering." Neji replied.

"Maa, you mean to tell me that talking with me was a **waste** time? That cut like a spoon Neji…real deep." 'Naruto' said as he placed his hand over his heart.

Chuckling Neji countered, "Well, it was if you aren't related to Naruto…which you have to be. You'd have to be blind and dumb not to tell."

"Who knows Neji…he might be."

"Humph." Neji looked away, then suddenly did a double take, "What?! Did you jus-"

"Iie. I said he **might**…and if he was…it'd probably be best not to make contact." sighing, the stranger crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What?" the Hyuuga stopped walking "Why? How could you say such a thing! He's been alone all of his life! A family is something Naruto wants dearly!" Neji's voice rose in the octaves. _'Does he really not care?!'_

"Hyuuga…calm down." the blonde was suddenly serious. His eye narrowed, and for the first time today; the stranger had glared at him. Neji held his breath, as his body went rigidly stiff at the sheer dominance the man's voice held.

'Naruto' closed his eyes while he sighed and let his face relax. "Walk a little further with me, Neji…if you want to understand why I said that." the voice was lower now. Almost as if he was coaxing a scared animal; and he continued to walk, not waiting for Neji.

The Hyuuga snapped out of his stupor after a few moments and followed after the blonde hastily. Only when they were on the outskirts of Nanika did the man talk.

"My family…is weird, Neji." said the man, as he stopped walking.

"Everyone's is. There is no…**normal** family out there."

"Heh, well yeah…but mine is very…hmm, what the word I'm looking for? Isolated."

Raising an eyebrow, Neji opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "What I'm trying to way is…that if you were born on the **outside**…you were considered very lucky."

"Your still not making sense. What do you mean, 'on the outside'?"

The man then mumbled, and then continued "What I mean is…outside the house."

Neji's eyes widened in realization. "Your mean outside of your families knowledge?"

Nodding, the man continued "Hai, like I said…our family is very isolated. From everyone. That how everything is. We're not allowed to make too much contact with anyone outside of our family."

Neji gasped."So in short…if your born there, you stay there…your whole life."

"Hai. Your really good at this, Neji." the man beamed and patted him on the back.

"But wait! If that's true then-"

"I know what you are thinking, Neji. And like I said before, Nanika is a great place to get away. Most of the time, the elders don't even know that I'm gone." the beam deflated to a small smile.

"Elders? Are you watched that much? Is everyone under such surveillance!?" Neji voice was rising again, but the blonde let him.

"No…its just me. I'm the head clan leader, Neji. My father died five years ago so all of his duties fell on my shoulders. Its really stressful job though, I barely get enough 'Me' time. So from time to time, I sneak out without anyone knowing." the guy winked at him and then turned in the direction that lead to his supposed home.

Neji felt sort of sorry for the guy. _'This man…he's literally a caged bird. No freedom what so ever. How can he live with that?'_

"How can you…just go on being this way? Don't you feel trapped? Don't you ever want more out of your life?"

The man gave him a chuckle. "Its nothing for you to worry about. Its my life, and if I want to change it, I would have already done so." the wind blew and his shaggy blond hair blew with it. Looking over his shoulder, he spoke again "Maa, I need to get going and so do you, Neji."

Neji was startled but the sudden change in topic, and looked up at the sun. _'Hmm…it will be setting in three hours. Hai, I do need to get going.'_ he thought and looked back down to look at the man, only to see a hand.

"Its very nice to meet you, Hyuuga Neji." this caused him to smile slightly, and he took the waiting hand and shook it.

"Likewise." Neji said, and went to pull away but the man kept a firm grip on his hand.

"What are yo-"

"My name…is Kazehaya. Don't forget it, Neji." The blonde smiled big at the shocked look on the brunette's face.

After mentally shaking himself, Neji returned the smile "Don't worry…I won't." he said, and let go of Kazehaya's hand.

The two them went their own direction. One wanting to get home as soon as possible, the other wanting to delay it as long as he could.

'_I can't wait to get back to Konoha and tell Naruto about this!'_ Neji thought as he broke out in a run.

'_I hope that no one discovered the bunshin that I left…if they did…-shiver- ok, not gonna think about it! Just focus on getting home without anyone noticing.'_ Kazehaya thought as he peeked from behind a tree.

- - -

After dressing back into his white yukata, Kazehaya stepped outside to walk though the gardens in the Uzumaki House. The sweet smell of wild flowers caressed his senses, as he approached the Sakura tree that was in the middle.

"Naruto…I'm glad that you have some friends that care about you." Kazehaya said as the leaned up against the tree and looked up at the sky. "I can practically feel you getting closer and I can't wait!" he spoke to the sky as if he was talking to his nephew.

"Heh, my double, my older sister's son, and the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kistune…man, you bound to be full of surprises." Now smiling warmly, Kazehaya settled at the bottom of the tree, and closed his eye to enjoying the serene peace of the garden…

"_**KAZEHAYA!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?"**_

'_Dammit! Just when I thought I'd be alone for a while longer! -sigh- Well, duty calls. Might as well get this over with.'_ he thought as he stood up and walked in the direction of the outburst.

**Ok…so I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter. I mean, sure I knew what to write…but…well, I dunno! It was just hard! So yeah, thanks again for the reviews, and to girl hero for telling me about a mistake I made and if i make anymore, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Anyways! That's all for now! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter ; I'm kinda havin' a problem…**

**For some reason, I just can't seem to write Chapter 6. I've written it three times, NO JOKE, and I'm just not satisfied with the way it is going. -sigh- I mean, I know what I want to write… but it keeps going into different direction and I'm like "Hold up! That wasn't suppose to happen!"**

**So, until I can get it flowing in the direction that I want it, this story will be place on temporary hiatus…-sigh-**

**If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer. Just submit a review or PM me.**

**I hope you guys can understand T-T**

**-TenderWordsForgotten **


	7. Chapter 6

**TenderWordsForgotten: -looks around- Wow… its been along time, huh?**

**Chapter 6**

**September 21 , XXXX**

Sasuke walked along side of Naruto as they continued to travel deeper into the wind country. The Uchiha currently had that accursed 'feeling' in his chest which was weird since he was with Naruto when it started to blossom. He was feared that he was developing a tolerance to his blonde friend.

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke was clearly seeing the that Naruto was at the edge. His movements were now visibly sluggish; his feet dragged along the ground from time to time. His eyes were half-lidded, and he seemed to be breathing slightly harder than normal. To say the least, Sasuke was just waiting for Naruto to drop. Which was bad, cause that meant that he **DEFINENTLY** wasn't doing well. But if he did, they would have no choice but to stop and let him rest, and then Naruto would jump back up again. Just like he did so many other times.

Sasuke looked at his other comrades (Yuki didn't count) and took note of their appearances. Kakashi was walking in front of the group while reading his porn novel, but he glanced up from it every so often. Sasuke had taken note that his sensei was more alert than he was when they had started this mission. If so, that meant that Sasuke had to be on guard. For what? He had no idea, but Naruto was barely hanging on and he wouldn't do well if they had gotten ambushed. So he **had** to stay alert.

Yuki was walking on the other side of Naruto, much to his dismay and his warning, and seemed so oblivious to Naruto's suffering. She was still hanging off of him. Still smiling, and still talking with him. But not as much though…she only made attempt at small talk.

Using his peripheral vision, Sasuke could see Sakura walking just behind Yuki. She was, al least, aware of the things around her…but he didn't know if that would be enough. If they were attacked, she would be of little help. _'It looks like only me and Kakashi are the only ones that can protect the group…this doesn't' look good.'_

Sasuke was then brought out of his thoughts by Yuki's voice, "Na-chan? Na-chan, are you ok? Oi!" and then a solid body brushed up against his shoulders, as Naruto's body swayed from to side.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his body lost its balance, only to fall on the Uchiha.

Kakashi turned around just in time to see Sasuke nearly fall under the weight of Naruto's body. Making a mental note at which page he was on, the jounin put the book away and hastily went to his fallen student.

"What happened?" Kakashi questioned, and received a response from Yuki. "I don't know. He just started to lean on me, and when I looked up at him he had this weird look in his eyes. Then he fell over on Sasuke-kun." she was obviously really worried, that much anyone could tell.

The jounin kneeled to removed Naruto's hitia-ate and rested his hand on the blonde's temple. "He's getting a fever.."

Sakura then pushed forward, and touched Naruto's forehead. "Its from exhaustion…It isn't too bad, but if it gets any worst then it could pose a problem." Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, "We need to make him comfortable. I'm sure he will recuperate with some rest…he always does."

Sasuke nodded and began to pick Naruto up; slugging the Uzumaki's arm over his shoulder and holding his waist, he then moved proceeded to move the limp body to a near by tree. Yuki took it upon herself to wet her handkerchief with her water bottle, and place it on his forehead.

Sakura then started a basic check up on Naruto. The Medic-nin's eyes closed in concentration as her hand glowed green and hovered over the front part of his body. Sasuke then started to worry when Sakura started to frown, and watched as she did another check.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "What is it?"

Sakura's eyes opened, put her hands continued scanning. "His chakra…its…I don't know how to explain this but…there...almost too much of it."

Sasuke eyes perked at this. _'Naruto did say something about a burst of energy…but that doesn't make sense. If he has too much of it, then he should be doing fine…'_

"Almost? What does that mean, Sakura?" said Kakashi.

"Its just like a cup of water. If you pour too much water, it will over flow. it's the same with out bodies…if we have too much chakra then it will start oozing until it doesn't need to anymore." withdrawing her hands and placing them on her lap, Sakura looked up at the jounin. "Its possible that the reason he is tired, is because of the excessive chakra. He's not able to sleep when he wants and needs too, and with the constant rush between exhaustion and chakra, he just gave out."

Kakashi looked down at the unconscious blonde and sighed, "Why didn't he go to Tsunade-sama about this? It would have been a lot less troublesome if he had."

Sakura spoke up on Naruto's behalf, "He had said that it wasn't a big deal, and if he thought that then he couldn't have known."

Sasuke decided to add his two cents, "He knew to an extent…he told me before this mission that at night…he would get this sudden burst of energy and he wouldn't fall asleep for hours. He didn't really elaborated, but from what Sakura just said, it makes sense."

As the three continued to talk, Aya's body grew more ridged by the moment. _'FUCK! I forgot to ask if Naruto-kun had given anything away about his condition. Oh Kami…and Kazehaya had __**told**__ me to ask him! How the HELL could I have forgotten!! ARGH!'_ Aya was mentally pulling out her hair.

- - -

Naruto was lying on his back in ankle deep water, as he opened his eyes and looked up at a foreign, yet familiar ceiling. Rusted and lime crusted pipes mingled with each other and lined against the roof.

Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…

"…this place." Naruto mumbled, "I know this place." his eyes blurred between focused and distorted.

Sitting up on his elbows, Naruto squinted his eyes only to see a dim lit hallway with a door at the end. "Well, nothing is going to happen if I just lay here."

Forcing himself up, Naruto leaned up against the wall and walked towards the door.

Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…

The door was steel plated, and was held together with thick steel bolts. Grunting, Naruto pushed the heavy door open, bit by bit. When there was enough room for him to squeeze through, Naruto saw the source of his strength, the source of his misfortune, and most of all…the source of his hate.

Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…Drip…

"Oi! Kitsune! Why the hell am I here?!" Naruto yelled, hoping to get the animal to hear him, behind the bars of the massive prison.

Then a low growl, erupted through the inner chambers of Naruto's mind, and two pairs of blood red eyes opened to glare at him. _'Well,'_ Naruto thought_ 'at least I got his attention.'_

Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune growled at each other, and the fox was the first to break the silence.

"Your time is up."

Naruto's glare promptly lifted into a shock, "Nani?! What do you mean time is up?! You said you'd warn me when my deadline was coming closer!! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

Naruto saw Kyuubi roll his crimson eyes, "It slipped my mind."

"What the fuck do you mean it slipped your mind?!" Naruto's voice echoed through out the inner sanctions of his mind.

- - -

Aya sighed. The wind blew through her blue-black hair as Kakashi jumped from tree branch to tree branch… with her on his back.

She had been looking behind them, and didn't see any sign of Sasuke, Sakura or the unconscious Naruto.

"Ano… Hatake-san? Don't you think you should slow down a bit."

"Hm? And why do you think that Yuki-sama?"

"Well," she glanced behind them, "Na-chan **is** a…heavy man. And I'm sure Sasuke-kun is really strong, but I don't think he would be able to catch up with us with the speed you going." She turned back around.

"Maa, my students are young and healthy. They'll catch up in no time, you'll see."

"But-"

"Besides, I'm the one that needed a head start. I wanted to get the hotel rooms set up before Naruto arrived, so he could rest properly."

Aya sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Aside from keeping up a façade and worrying about Naruto, she seriously needed a break.

…and Naruto needed to get well soon. She still hadn't told him what Kazehaya-san had said…

**Yes, yes.. I know it isn't very long. But this was kinda a test wannabe chapter. You know, to get in the flow of things. For some reason, when I turned on my computer… I felt like writing.**

…**this probably isn't even 2,000 word…**

**Anyways, so yeah I've left some more mysteries in this, that will be revealed soon. Hopefully.**

**Remember guys, authors write to be heard.**

**Please review!! **


End file.
